User talk:CyricZ
Welcome Hi, welcome to Quest for Glory Omnipedia! Thanks for your edit to the Fighter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MoffRebus (Talk) 16:36, July 20, 2012 Duplicate images I see you have uploaded some duplicate images, eg. an image of the Castle courtyard with and without the hero. If you did so by accident, tell me to delete the unused ones. MoffRebusMy Talk 22:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Please delete the unused ones. I'd originally posted pictures with the Hero, but figured I could manage to get one for just about everywhere without, so that's going to be my modus for locations. I left the Hero in the picture of Erasmsus' Tower I took (will upload later) simply because Erasmus looked lonely at his table without the Hero there. :)CyricZ (talk) 01:27, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Items by game Hi thank you for contributing. However, this wiki is more than just a technical 'faq' or 'walkthrough' on the games. It is also is a source for lore. It also breaks down each game into individual parts as well. Similar format as used in the King's Quest Omnipedia. To get to the point I'm trying to make. Some material may have a 'disambig', which may link to more than one article on similar subjects. For example when we discuss Chainmail Armor, that is a specific item found in several games. But in some of the games it is replaced with an alternate item (same function really, just different name). But for sake of allowing multiple game specific articles, and for categoration reasons, those items will receive their own articles. They can link back to the main Chainmail Article page though. This boarders on both a lore reason, and a gameplay/specific game information (think walkthrough) reasons. In other examples I'll be going about splitting the various money articles (I won't delete yours) back to individual lore pages, about each type of money. For example Royals and Commons would both have individual articles talking specifially about hte lore. Not just the 'use in gameplay". I know there are cases where several games may have 'different' items (as in not related) or maybe lore that is not even item related. These topics may share the same names. In some cases, yes, pages are combined. At other times depending on the nature of the item. There may be a need to split the articles and list one as being "Item" (QFG#) and "Item" (QFG#) with the parenthesies mentioning which game the topic is taken from.Baggins (talk) 22:08, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm... really not seeing the logic behind lore being more important than technical stuff. The way I see it, if we make one article for each iteration of an item, then all we're doing is making multiple tiny articles that basically say the same thing, and that's complete fluff. On the other hand, if we make one article for all permutations of that item, then we can provide all necessary information for that item as it relates to the series as a whole. We can still provide the lore. Heck, I can make the links redirect to a specific part of the article so that someone linking will jump right down to it. From an efficiency standpoint, I really don't see why everything has to be spread out all over the place, simply because of its name. :Perhaps that logic fits better in something like KQ, but QfG is a far more technical game. There are stats. There's far more of an openness to it. It lends itself better to be addressed technically, and quite frankly, I think QfG deserves the amount of technical attention that tons of modern games that have their own wiki get. :I mean, that's the beauty of the wikia setup, and things like redirects and navboxes. People can USE that if they have questions on the game. Honestly, that's the main reason I'd ever come to a wiki, and if I may be blunt, I came to this wiki expecting information and found several character pages and a million stubs. I don't want to question your dedication to all this, and I admit that my... fervor... is not the norm among people who make edits, but really. QfG deserves better.CyricZ (talk) 22:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Navbox Could you put a 'collapse' option on those navboxs?Baggins (talk) 19:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Gonna take some time. They're not literally navboxes, but actually just boxes arranged to look like one, which is a nice simple style that I saw on another wiki. Making actual navboxes is a much longer and drawn out process.CyricZ (talk) 21:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Well if you know how or figure it, it would be appreciated it! It makes things look alot cleaner! Especially if an article has more than one "navbox"!Baggins (talk) 21:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Which some likely will. I understand the idea behind that.CyricZ (talk) 21:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, that didn't work. I tried just adding class = collapsible. I tried copying a box word for word from another wiki that I know collapses and it won't collapse in *this* wiki. Any thoughts?CyricZ (talk) 21:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :When I have time I'll look around wiki information and ask wikia staff for suggestions. I'm sure there is something. But thanks for the work so far.Baggins (talk) 18:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::All I know is that you must edit a css file of the wiki in order to support the class = collapsible. MoffRebusMy Talk 23:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well, that's certainly a place to start.CyricZ (talk) 04:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC)